Portable battery operated electronic devices, such as cell phones, employ rechargeable batteries that must be recharged when battery charge is consumed. Typically, electric powered or electronic devices are physically connected to an electrical charger via a wire connection. More recently, wireless charging devices such as inductive chargers are available to charge the battery without any physical wire connection between the electronic device and the charging device. Wireless chargers generate an electromagnetic field through the use of electromagnetic transducers to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device managing battery charging. Inductive chargers generate a magnetic field through the use of inductive coils to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device—managing battery charging. Inductive chargers have been proposed for use in various locations within the cockpit of a vehicle for charging a portable battery or a battery operated device. Typically, the charger is near the driver and passengers, for the sake of convenience to allow easy access to the devices. However, wireless charging of a device at temperatures that are beyond what the charging device is designed to operate may produce damage to the device and/or the battery of the device being charged. It is therefore desirable to provide a wireless charger and/or system in a manner that minimizes charging beyond temperatures that the device is designed, thereby reducing damage to the device and/or battery of the device being charged.